Capturing Katara
by readergirl45
Summary: A very mature story of when Zuko captures Katara. (No rude comments please, this is my first fanfic.) Also many good reviews please. I would be happy to PM anyone for ideas.


"Hello Katara" Zuko said in a deep husky voice. "Y-you!" Katara sputtered. "Why am I here?!" She stood standing in the door way of Zuko's ginormous bedroom. "Just because you captured Aang doesn't mean that you should keep me here too!" Zuko sighed. "Come here, Katara" He said gently but firmly. "What! No! I don't take orders from you!" Katara shouted in reply. "I didn't want to have to do this." Zuko said and he walked over to the glaring waterbender. Inching away from his touch as he reached out for her arm, Katara's eyes were full of fury.

Quickly, he grabbed her arm and before she could even resist, Zuko tossed her over his shoulder. "Hey, let me go!" The writhing waterbender said, pounding her fists on Zuko's back to no avail. "We both know that I can't let that happen." Zuko replied softly before unceremoniously dropping her onto his large fluffy and silky bed. "Why'd you drop me here anyway?" She tilted her head in curiosity. "To do this" Zuko said, his voice getting lower. He smirked and quickly climbed on top of her. Straddling her, he pinned her hands above with his right hand. "Hey, get off me!" Katara shouted, squirming around. This only made a jolt of pleasure shoot down straight to Zuko's loins. "I-mmf" She was cut off when Zuko lowered his lips onto hers. Nibbling on her lower lip, Zuko looked down to see a blushing and shocked waterbender underneath him. No one had ever kissed Katara like that, not even Jet. She kinda liked it.

After tasting her plump honey like tasting lips, Zuko finally pulled back all the way so they could breathe in oxygen. Gasping for breath, Katara shouted. "What the heck! I can't believe you just did that! I repeat, get off m-mmf" Once again, Zuko claimed Katara's mouth. He quickly flicked his tongue inside her mouth to taste her. Touching the roof of her mouth, Katara tried to use her tongue to push him back but she swore all that did was make him smile.

Meanwhile, Zuko had switched hands and reached to the right above Katara, grabbing a golden handcuff. Before Katara could even react, distracted by the French kiss; Zuko chained her right hand to the bedpost. Soon her left followed.

"Get this thing off of me!" She demanded, her arms jerking only to be stubbornly restrained. "Ok" Zuko replied with a smirk, and once again covered her body with his. She squealed in surprise but soon that turned to a gasp as Zuko nibbled and tasted her neck. Carefully while keeping Katara occupied, Zuko lit a small burst of fire which easily cut through Katara's red halter top. "Ahhh, I didn't mean my-"She let out a moan when Zuko found her sweet spot and bit fairly hard before soothing it with his tongue. She was really sensitive to his touch already. There was a strange warmth shooting below Katara's stomach. She didn't know what it was or what to do, just shift her legs before bumping into something hard against her thigh. Katara didn't even know what Zuko was doing to her, but it felt good. Zuko chuckled at her response to just a hickey. The moment he started touching her, Katara melted into his hands.

"Oh Katara, how innocent can you get. But don't worry; I've hardly even started with you yet." He said with a glint in his gold eyes. His gaze made shivers run up Katara's spine. Zuko looked at the innocent waterbender. Her big blue eyes were squeezed tightly, her legs squeezing tightly together while her upper body was only wrapped in a thin white fabric, chest bindings. Her nipples were piercing threw the fabric, longing to break free. Katara opened up her eyes and blushed furiously as she saw Zuko's eyes raking up and down her chest, looking for the end of the fabric. It felt like he was undressing her with just his eyes. Katara shivered again. Getting frustrated, Zuko just lit a small piece of fabric on fire and easily pulled off the bindings, freeing her chocolate twins. Katara's skin is a mocha color but her nipples were slightly lighter, like caramel. Zuko had to restrain himself from wanting to diver into her breasts and suck on that sweet caramel like candies. Instead, he leaned down to kiss her again while using his right hand to creep down her body onto her chest.

Katara froze when Zuko's hand went onto her breast. "Wait Zuko, don't-"She moaned as Zuko gently squeezing the soft silky skin while heating his hand slightly. Her skin was so soft and her breast filled his large hand comfortably. Zuko could just do this all day; play with her soft and silky skin. He played and pinched softly, and Katara's loud moans filled the rooms. Now Zuko's loins were extremely hardened. Bringing his other hand down to her bottom, Katara squeaked in surprise when he squeezed it softly. Soon she was moaning again and Zuko's lips lowered onto her left breast, areola. Biting on the sensitive skin softly, Katara made an entire new sound. How many sounds can I make Katara make tonight?, Zuko wondered.

With Zuko nibbling on her breast, groping the other and squeezing her bottom, Katara felt like she was in heaven even though Zuko hadn't done anything big to her yet. She just didn't know it. Also she felt something strangely wet in between her thighs. Zuko quickly switch breasts and went to nibble on the other one. Katara moaned again and didn't notice when Zuko's hand on her bottom had trailed over to her right thigh. Even with her long red skirt, Zuko easily burned threw that without Katara even noticing. He lightly touch where he knew would be her womanhood threw her loin cloth. It was damp.

"Oh Katara, look at this." Zuko said, lifting his lips off of her right areola. Whimpering from loss of contact, Katara felt a hand over her womanhood even threw her loincloth. She froze. "Zuko, please don't do-" She was cut off again as Zuko pushed harder. Again, he burned threw her underwear and found her clit quickly. Using his fingernail, Zuko lightly scratched her hard ball of nerves. Katara screamed. Another sound made. Lightly kissing his way down her stomach, soon Katara saw was Zuko's golden eyes staring at her from below. His hands were holding onto her thighs to keep them spread. When he kissed the inside of her thigh, Katara groaned. "Zuko!" Katara whined desperately. Zuko looked up from his perfect view of her shaved womanhood. "What, what's this feeling?" She groaned. Katara was very innocent and had no idea what Zuko was doing to her.

"Katara, what do you want?" Zuko let out small puffs of warm air onto Katara's womanhood. She moaned again. "I want, I want..." Katara repeated. She didn't know what to say. "Katara, tell me what you want or I will leave right now!" Zuko demanded. He wanted her to beg. "Um" The panting waterbender said uncertain. Zuko sighed, pretending but started to get up off of Katara. Feeling the warmth fade away, Katara quickly shouted "Wait, wait Zuko! I want, I want you to touch me!" She finally replied, her face brigh red. "Of course I will" Zuko said and dove his tongue into Katara. She started screaming in pleasure and accidently bucked her hips up closer to Zuko's face. "Don't move Katara." As punishment, Zuko took her clit in his mouth and bit on it; hard. Katara screamed so loudly that Aang in the dungeon probably could hear her.

"I told you not to move." Zuko said as Katara panted, trying to catch her breath. Of course Zuko wouldn't let that happen. He lapped at her slit before dipping his tongue inside of her. Katara groaned and her hands were longing to push Zuko's face closer to her. Using one of his hands, Zuko's finger slipped inside of Katara. She gasped at the sudden intruder but she was so wet that it didn't even hurt. While lapping at Katara's addicting taste, Zuko's finger had started to curl inside her. She uncontrollably kicked her leg out but Zuko held it down. Occasionally, his tongue "accidentally" swiped at her clit. "Zuko! Zuko, what's happening?"

Katara had no idea what was happening, she was nearing her first ever orgasm. "Katara, just relax." He said soothingly, rubbing gentle circles along her inner thigh. "Let go" Katara shuddered at these words and Zuko started to nibble on her clit again. "Gah!" She shouted, throwing her hesd back as liquids gushed out of her. All she could see was white for a moment, in absute bliss. Zuko quickly lapped up her gushing liquids, so still having the affects after an orgasm, she felt more pleasure.

"How was that Katara?" Zuko asked, his golden eyes looked gentle. "I, I don't know. It just felt so good. What, what was that Zuko?" Katara was blushing and gasping for breath the entire time she was talking, embarrassed that she didn't even know about sex. "That, Katara was your first orgasm." And he crawled back up her body to give her a gentle and light kiss. But soon his mouth found a caramel colored nipple again. Katara's skin was very sensitive still so she moaned when she felt heat on her areola.

One of his hands had wrapped around Katara but the other one went in between them to Katara's hot, wet center. "No, Zuko. Not any-" Katara was cut off as one of Zuko's fingers went inside of her. She moaned and Zuko heated up his hands. "Make sure to breath Katara" Zuko reminded. "What!" Katara asked but she couldn't think anymore when another finger was added and soon another. Stretching her out but touching so many places all at once.

Soon Katara was about to come so she groaned and Zuko heated up his hand a tiny bit more. She ejacuated but Zuko didn't let her recover. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of her. "Ahhhhhh, ahhhh!" She screamed, gasping for breath as Zuko soon made her come again. After the 3rd or 4th time, Katara managed to say "Wait" Gasp. "Zuko, wait. I-" Zuko ignored her and kept going. "Gah, ahhhhhhhhh!" reaching her climax, Zuko took her clit in inbetween his fingers and scratched at it. Katara went wild, her arms and legs spazzed out. Her head was thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut. There was a thin layer of sweat covering her body, making it glisten even in the darkness. Also liquid was gushing out of her which Zuko gladly lapped up.

Knowing that she still feels hazy, Zuko wiped off his hand and crawled back on top of her, quickly taking off his clothes. "Are you ready?" He asked as he was positioned over her entrance. "Huh?" Katara's eyes fluttered open, she was now tired from all of it. Slowly pushing his way in, Katata was wide awake as something continuing to stretch her out. "Katara," Zuko said softly, stroking her lovely brown hair. "This is only going to hurt for a moment, ok?" At the moment, Katara didn't know what he was talking about so she nodded slightly.

He felt her virginity barrier break slowly as he went in all the way. Katara felt tears in her eyes, it felt like someone had stabbed her with a knife. She whimpered and tears were forming in her eyes. Laying inside of her, Zuko kissed her tears away and murmured sweet words to her. Gently grasping her breasts, Zuko started to move out and thrust back in.

Zuko was right, the pain was fading away as he slowly started to thrust in and out of his innocent waterbender. Soon, once again Katara's moans filled the room as Zuko gritted his teeth in order to not come inside of Katara right away. She was very tight. Soon Katara felt her orgasm rising again. "Urgh! ZUKO!" She shouted before squeezing her eyes shut and subconciously squeezing Zuko who let out a roar of fire before shooting his hot liquid deep inside of Katara.

The 2 benders were gasping for breath as Zuko still lay inside of her. Clumsily, he unchained Katara and wrapped his arms around her before pulling up the covers around them. Katara was exhausted and quickly fell asleep, as did Zuko.


End file.
